jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Pati10007/Świąteczna opowieść
Te opowiadanie jest krótkie, ale mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba. Zapraszam do czytania! Zima, to chyba najpiękniejsza pora roku. Wszystko wygląda na świeże i czyste. Śnieżnobiały puch leżał wszędzie całkowicie nietknięty. No może prawie całkowicie. Czarny pomiot burzy musiał zacząć ganiać się w nim. Ku niezadowoleniu wikingów, chował się w głębokich zaspach, a potem nagle wyskakiwał z nich prosto na nieszczęśliwego człowieka. Wręcz zapiszczał z radości gdy położył na łopatki Stoicka, który oczywiście wybaczył mu i zaczął razem ze Szczerbatkiem śmiać się. Nagle smok nastawił uszu, usłyszał wyraźne wołanie jego pana! Nie zwrócił uwagi, że przewrócił wodza który ledwo co wstał, pobiegł nie zwracając uwagi na nic. Czkawka od rana pomagał Pyskaczowi w kuźni, właśnie dlatego smok zaczął zabijać czas, atakując znienacka wszystkich po kolei. Zielonooki wyszedł z kuźni rozciągając się jak kot. Zawołał Szczerbatka chwilę temu, więc pewnie zaraz się pojawi, ale coś nie było go widać. Przeszedł koło wielkiej zaspy śnieżnej gdy nagle coś mokrego zaczęło lizać go po twarzy: - Nie, Szczerbek, zostaw mnie! - Smok oczywiście nie posłuchał się swojego pana - Bo nie polecę z tobą - Szczerbatek nagle zszedł z niego z przepraszającą miną, więc Czkawka wstał - I właśnie tak ma zawsze być, zapamiętaj kto jest pane... - Nocna Furia podcięła mu nogi i chłopak znowu wylądował w śniegu - Tak, śmiej się z jednonogiego, ty gadzie - Co on ci znowu takiego zrobił? - Astrid stanęła nad leżącym - Hej Czkawka - Witaj Astrid, pomożesz wstać? - Czemu by nie - Gdy już oboje stali dziewczyna spytała - Co zamierzasz dzisiaj robić? - Teraz, zamierzałem polatać na Szczerbatku lecisz ze mną? - Przecież nie ma Wichury - Przypomniała mu - Ale chociaż mi ni współczuj, Śledzik jest z nią, więc na pewno wszystko jest w porządku - A może przelecisz się ze mną na Szczerbatku - Kusząca propozycja, niestety muszę coś zrobić - Co takiego? - Dowiesz się w swoim czasie - A nie możesz mi powiedzieć teraz? - Nie mogę - Pocałowała go w policzek - Wróć przed ucztą - Wrócę na czas, przecież jest dopiero południe a wszystko zaczyna się wieczorem - Zapewnił ją - Miłego czegokolwiek co będziesz robiła - Miłego lotu - I poszła do kuźni - Jak myślisz, co tam robi? - Szczerbek prychnął z dezaprobatą - Wiem, wiem nie obchodzi cię to dopóki nie polecimy - Usiadł wygodnie w siodle i dał sygnał do startu Szczerbatkowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać, od razu wzbił się do góry. Lecieli na północ, tam zostało im najwięcej miejsc do odkrycia, zwiedzili już całe południe, więc czas na drugą stronę. Gdy tylko wyspa znikła im z horyzontu zaczęli swój podniebny taniec. Smok zaczął lecieć pionowo w górę machając silnymi, ogromnymi i czarnymi jak noc skrzydłami. Wznosił się tak przez chwilę i nagle to się skończyło. Skrzydła zostały zwinięte, a wszystkie mięśnie rozluźnione. Spadał bezwładnie, do góry nogami wprost do zimnego oceanu. W ostatniej chwili rozłożył skrzydła i od razu wzleciał znów do góry robiąc wir. W pewnej chwili zaczął pikować i wleciał w niebieski ocean, zaraz potem pojawił się na powierzchni, a tysiące kropelek wody wzniosło się ku górze. Szczerbatek wydał ryk radości, w przeciwieństwie do Czkawki który przemoczony do suchej nitki drżał z zimna: - Mógłbyś więcej tak nie robić? - Smok potrząsnął głową - Przez ciebie będę chory, rozumiesz co do ciebie mówię gadzisko ty moje? - Nocna Furia przewróciła oczami, więc chłopak dokończył - A gdy będę chory, nie będę mógł latać na grzbiecie pewnego obrażalskiego gada Szczerbatek obrócił nagle głowę i spojrzał na swojego pana z wyrzutem, jak on śmiał grozić mu tak okrutną rzeczą? Walnął, więc go uchem i nie zwracał uwagi na głośne protesty. Lecieli dalej, jednak Szczerbatek wyczuł coś dziwnego w powietrzu, jakąś zmianę. Nie mógł zrozumieć co to takiego, lecz na pewno było ważne. Spojrzał na Czkawkę próbując mu powiedzieć, że powinni wracać, a on na szczęście zrozumiał. Zawrócili wracając na Berk, ale nagle zaczął wiać lekki wiatr, jednak zaraz potem zaczął być tak silny, że spokojnie mógłby przewrócić słonia. Jednak smok nie był głupim bezrozumnym zwierzęciem. Miał inteligencje prawie na poziomie człowieka. Wiedział, więc co należy zrobić by przetrwać. Niestety wiatr jest za silny i smok, oraz jego pan polecieli niesieni przez wiatr coraz dalej od domu. Zimno, było naprawdę zimno. Razem z wiatrem na ziemi rozpętała się śnieżyca jakiej Czkawka nie pamięta za swojego życia. Leży teraz przemarznięty do szpiku kości przytulając się do Szczerbatka żeby tylko było mu choć trochę cieplej. Jednak przez kąpiel w zimnym oceanie, jego szanse przeżycia były drastycznie małe, jeśli w ogóle jakieś były. Byli daleko od domu, a wszystkie smoki które mogłyby wylecieć na poszukiwania przesiadywały również daleko od domu i wrócą dopiero wieczorem, a teraz było około czternastej, więc nie ma szans. Ledwo czuje jak Szczerbek trąca go pyskiem, niestety nie daje rady pogłaskać go po tej miłej smoczej mordce. Przydałoby się ognisko, lecz smok nie może zostawić swojego pana samego, gdy on będzie szukał drzewa do spalenia. Zastanowił się przez chwilę co może zrobić i strzelił w śnieg który zaczął się topić, powtórzył strzał, położył skrzydło na ciepłej ziemi tak, żeby Czkawka miał warstwę izolacyjną, przesunął go tak by leżał akurat na cieple. Chłopak przestał tak mocno drżeć, lecz i tak było mu bardzo zimno. Gdyby tylko Szczerbatek miał chwytne palce zdjąłby z niego przemoczone ubranie, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Otoczył więc go szczelnie drugim skrzydłem i przycisnął go swojego ciała łapami. Poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, gdyby nie on Czkawka nie był by mokry, więc gdyby nie on Czkawka z pewnością by przeżył. Zamknął oczy i zasnął ponieważ wiedział, że lepiej będzie gdy wypocznie, może wtedy przyjdzie mu do głowy jakiś pomysł, żeby uratować swojego przyjaciela. Czarna smoczyca podeszła bliżej śpiącej Nocnej Furii i trąciła ją łapą. To nie było dobre miejsce na drzemkę, wszędzie był śnieg, więc na pewno było jej zimno. Gdy smok nie poruszył się zaryczała mu prosto do ucha. Szczerbatek podniósł łeb, odsłonił kły i położył uszy. Zdziwił się zauważając, że przed nim stoi ktoś z jego gatunku. Smoczyca nigdy nie była wojownikiem, więc mruczy uspokajająco i próbuje podejść do smoka jednak zaraz potem kły próbują schwytać ją za miękkie gardło. Jednak to nie było dla niej największe zaskoczenie, być może ten smok przeżył wiele przygód i stał się nieufny wobec obcych tyle, że on wyglądał jakby czegoś bronił i nie myliła się, bo pod jego skrzydłami był... człowiek! Smoczyca nie czekała chwili dłużej, wciąż miał w umyśle obraz wikinga zabijającego jej własną matkę, teraz miała jeden cel, zabić każdego człowieka którego zobaczy. Rzuciła się na Czkawkę chcąc poczuć jego krew w swoim pysku, jednak Szczerbatek przeszkodził jej w tym i zaatakował ją odrzucając w tył. Nie chciał jej zabijać, wiele smoków nienawidziło ludzi. Warknął tylko na nią i wrócił do swojego pana, który zaczął miotać się przez sen. Położył się koło niego uważnie obserwując smoczycę. Jej piękne niebieskie oczy również go obserwowały. Dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że nie ma połowy ogona, tak się czasami zdarzało po walkach, Nocne Furie potem przez całe życie musiała żyć na ziemi nie mogąc wzbić się w powietrze i pościgać się z wiatrem, często popadały w obłęd i resztę życia spędzały w samotności, czasami stawały się agresywne i krzywdzili bliskie im osoby, lecz ten smok był inny. Druga połowa ogona była nienaturalnie czerwona, a przez całe jego ciało szła dziwna, metalowa konstrukcja. Tylko raz widziała coś podobnego, w wiosce ludzi. Była pewna, że ten smok regularnie lata, bo skrzydła miał mocne i wyćwiczone. Tylko dlaczego człowiek pomógł mu? Dlaczego nie zabił go? Przecież samotny, nie latający smok to martwy smok. Ludzie gorzej znosili zimno, a ona poczuła sympatię do tego chłopca który zapewne uratował tego smoka, więc wstała, złamała pierwsze lepsze drzewo i przytargała je do dwójki przyjaciół, zapaliła je jednym strzałem i zauważyła, że ten smok patrzy na nią z podziękowaniem. Jednak Szczerbatek spuścił wzrok i przysunął Czkawkę do ognia. Chłopak zaczął się budzić. Wreszcie poczuł ciepło. Ciepło dzięki któremu krew zaczyna szybciej krążyć w jego tętnicach, serce zaczęło bić mocniej i regularniej. Próbował otworzyć oczy, lecz powieki wydawały być ciężkie jak z ołowiu, na szczęście udało mu się otworzyć oczy. Pierwszą rzeczą którą zobaczył był pysk jego przyjaciela który trącał go z radością: - Tak Szczerbatku, ja też cieszę się, że ciebie widzę - Powiedział z ulgą - Nic ci nie jest? - Smok pokręcił głową i wskazał głową na smoczycę. Czkawka otworzył szerzej oczy gdy zobaczył Nocną Furię która niepewnie patrzyła na niego - Nie bój się, nic ci nie zrobię - Wyciągnął rękę, a smoczyca zawarczała - No tak, was o wiele trudniej wytresować niż inne smoki - Potem zwrócił się do Szczerbatka - Wiesz gdzie jesteśmy? - Smok smutno pokręcił głową - Patrząc na to, że znaleźliśmy kogoś z twojego gatunku to jesteśmy daleko od domu. Jest już ranek, więc pewnie inni wyruszyli po nas, ale nie dolecą aż tutaj Smoczyca zrozumiała, że ta dwójka jest daleko od swojego domu, podeszła, więc do smoka i zamruczała zachęcając do lotu. Szczerbatek odburknął przecząco ponieważ miał inne sprawy niż zabawa. Smoczyca wydała ponaglający dźwięk i wzbiła się do góry. Czkawka widząc ich rozmowę wsiadł na grzbiet Szczerbatka i polecieli za nią. Nie lecieli długo, zaraz potem wylądowali na wyspie pełnej tych pięknych smoków, wszyscy patrzyli nieufnie na Czkawkę, lecz widząc, że niebieskooka mu ufa nie atakowali go. Poszli do wielkiej jaskini która była schronieniem dla wszystkich smoków. Na samym końcu siedział piękny błękitnooki smok który był władcą Nocnych Furii. Spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na chłopaka jednak jego wzrok spoczął na Szczerbatku. Zauważył, że był silny, ale nie był głupim osiłkiem, z jego zielonych oczu biła mądrość, a nie zgubna pewność siebie. Zobaczył w nich też chęć obrony przyjaciela. Liznął Szczerbatka po pysku, zaakceptował go. Niebieskooka smoczyca uśmiechnęła się szeroko, chciała im pomóc znaleźć drogę do domu, a nie mogła tego zrobić jeśli władca uznał by ich za wrogów. Zamruczała pytająco, a błękitnooki pokiwał głową, w podskokach radości pobiegła do wyjścia, obróciła się wzrokiem ponaglając dwójkę nowych przyjaciół, którzy zaraz potem za nią poszli. Gdy wyszli z jaskini smoczyca skierowała się do spiżarni. Mijali piękne krajobrazy, drzewa były zieleńsze niż gdziekolwiek indziej, a woda była tak czysta, że widać było dno. Czkawka który ciągle czuł się nie najlepiej po wypiciu tej wody poczuł się lepiej. Potem zjedli kilka ryb i wyruszyli do domu. W drodze powrotnej Czkawka spojrzał na smoczycę: - Mogę ci nadać jakieś imię? - Smoczyca spojrzała na niego z radością - Może Błyskawica? - Prychnęła z niesmakie słysząc te imię - Burza? - Ta sama reakcja - Wybredna jesteś, wiesz o tym? Może Umbra? - Smoczyca uśmiechnęła się i z radością zrobiła beczkę - Co sądzisz o tym żebyśmy pościgali się? Czkawce wydawało się, że lecą szybciej niż kiedykolwiek. Umbra była szybsza od wszystkich znanych mu smoków, no może była wolniejsza od Szczerbatka, lecz Wichurę na pewno by przegoniła, przecież była Nocną Furią. Dzień był idealny i ani jedna chmurka nie zasłaniała niebieskiego nieba. Słońce przyjemnie grzało plecy Czkawce który czuł, że ma gorączkę, trudno się temu dziwić skoro ostatnią noc spędził zmarznięty do szpiku kości. Już dawno minęło południe, a do domu była jeszcze daleka droga, więc wstrzymał Szczerbatka: - Zostaw siły na potem - Smok spojrzał na niego z niemą prośbą - Nie mordko, nie chcę żebyś wrócił do domu padnięty Astrid ze spuszczoną głową wracała do domu. Było już ciemno, więc dalsze poszukiwania nie miały sensu. Gardło bolało ją od ciągłego wołania Czkawki. Miała nadzieję, że ktoś z akademii znalazł go. Za niedługo miną całe dwa dni od kiedy widziała go po raz ostatni. Przecież poleciał tylko na krótką wycieczkę, a robił już to tysiące razy. Wylądowała w akademii patrząc w oczy przyjaciół. Byli smutni, więc na pewno oni nic nie znaleźli. Zeszła z Wichury i na własnych nogach zaczęła iść do domu. W otępieniu otworzyła drzwi i skierowała się do swojego pokoju. Powinna pójść do twierdzy, bo tam było wszystko przygotowane na Snoggletogg, ale uczta będzie dopiero po powrocie Czkawki, jednakże Stoick czeka tam na wieści o swoim synu. Jedna, samotna łza wypłynęła z jej oka, a potem wyczerpana zasnęła. Obudziła się nagle słysząc warczenie, odrzuciła kołdrę i wybiegła na zewnątrz biorąc po drodze topór. Na dworze było ciemno, a pośrodku wioski stała smoczyca która z trudem powstrzymywała się od zabicia jakiegoś wikinga, spojrzała nerwowo na Czkawkę, a ten kucnął przy niej: - Wiem, że czujesz się niepewnie mała, lecz nikt tutaj nie skrzywdzi ciebie. Dziękuje za pomoc, nie mam pojęcia co bym bez ciebie zrobił Umbro - Smoczyca dotknęła pyskiem czoła Czkawki i nieśmiało podeszła do Szczerbatka. Mruknęła coś, a drugi smok liznął ją po pysku. Przytuliła się, więc do niego na pożegnanie. Nie mogła tu zostać, może i polubiła Czkawkę, ale tutaj było za dużo ludzi, za dużo złych wspomnień. Wreszcie odkleiła się od Szczerbatka ze smutkiem, usłyszała jak Czkawka mówi żeby przyleciała kiedyś znowu tutaj, lecz nie zwróciła na to uwagi, chociaż miała nadzieję tu wrócić. Wzbiła się w powietrze próbując nie patrzeć na smoka którego przeznaczeniem było tu zostać. Gdy tylko Umbra odleciała Astrid rzuciła się Czkawce na szyje: - Gdzie ty się podziewałeś i kim ona była? Jak znalazłeś Nocną Furię? - Opowiem ci wszystko, ale czy mógłbym przedtem coś zjeść? Nie czekając na odpowiedź wziął za rękę Astrid i poszedł z nią do twierdzy gdzie czekała na niego góra jedzenia. Przywitał się z wszystkimi i opowiedział o tym co mu się wydarzyło. Gdy już ludzie zaczęli się dobrze bawić i przestali zwracać uwagi na Czkawkę Astrid podeszła do niego z wąskim pudełkiem: - To dla ciebie, mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba - Na pewno mi się spodoba - Wziął pakunek i wyjął z niego miecz. Miał piękną, czarną klingę. Był doskonale wyważony, że można by nim machać cały dzień i nie zmęczyć się. Jego jedyną dekoracją był piękny szafir na rękojeści. Pokrowiec był tego samego koloru co głownia, choć wydawał się jeszcze ciemniejszy - Dziękuje Astrid, jest piękny - Pomyślałam, że będzie pasował do Szczerbatka - I do ciebie - Uśmiechnął się Czkawka - Do mnie? A niby dlaczego? - Ten szafir jest koloru twoich oczy, chociaż on przy nich wygląda raczej blado - I pocałował ją, niestety Szczerbatek musiał popsuć tę piękną chwilę, bo rzucił się na Czkawkę i zaczął go wylizywać - Tak Szczerbek, ty też masz ładne oczy - Ładniejsze od moich? - Zaciekawiła się Astrid - No cóż - Odpowiedział mając na sobie zaciekawiony wzrok chyba całej wioski - Są chyba na tym samym poziomie - Czyli moje oczy są takie same jak oczy tego stwora? - Astrid - Czkawka zbliżył swoje usta do jej ucha - Jeśli powiem zgodnie z tym co myślę, to ta bestia będzie na mnie obrażona przez resztę życia - I ta odpowiedź mnie zadowala - Powiedziała zadowolona nie zwracając uwagi na ciekawski wzrok Szczerbatka - Wesołego Snoggletogg! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Konkursowe Kategoria:Zakończone